Vampire
Vampire is a term given to blood-sucking demons. About There are currently 13 Bloodlines of Vampires, with a 14th bloodline known at the Cappadocian Clan being thought of as extinct. The first bloodline was created by Cain and their Demon King is Set. The Vampires of the bloodlines are shown to be able to age and grow up. All Vampires drink blood. Vampires require blood to keep themselves strong, but often exercise self-discipline over their cravings. They can eat normal food, but have limits to this. Set considers the Vampires Blood consumption as a form of dominance over humans as he believes that strength is based on who eats who. Yet they can have moments wherein they wish to numb themselves like humans and can turn to drugs like tobacco to calm themselves. While this has not been witnessed outside of the Tzimisce Clan, Yi Sai believes the enjoyment felt by members of his clan at the suffering of others or the watching of someone being tortured, is the true nature of Vampires - being that of monsters and demons. Sorace meanwhile is surprisingly gentle natured for a vampire and encouraging towards Xi Yan to be her true self as a person over her Vampire self. Vampires are generally loathed by humans and are mistrusted. Vampires in turn have little care for humans, as humans are too weak and short lived. As a result, Vampires tend to pay more attention to other Vampires. Ge Chen, however, believes it is okay for Vampires to miss some humans. During the auction by the Giovanni Clan, it was shown that humans are willing to buy and keep weak and injured Vampires as pets. A female vampire was shown being sold for 170,000,000 at the auction, she was held naked in a cage on display. Powers Natural Abilities All Vampires have similar abilities listed below; *Humans can be embraced via a bite from another Vampire, this creates a low-level Vampire in turn. The Vampire must then drink from the one who embraced them within a day, as was the case of Xi Yan. **If not, they become a blood-craving Vampire who has no control over their cravings. Vampires who end up like this crave blood and will drain their victims to the point it kills them, as was An Chou. Jiang Xue Yang also met his death at Xi Yan's fangs before she accepted Yi Sai's blood. **The only protection known to prevent a human becoming a Vampire is Mei Yue Yin blood. *They have access to incredible strength and agility thumb|right|Familiars; have a number of uses to Vampires who rely on them despite their weakness *Sometimes they use bat-familiars. **Bat familiars are quite commonly used by members of the Sabbat such as Fan Le Lao. They are either used alone or in most cases groups. Familiars can attack but are shown to be generally weak and easily killed. Each bat can act as a set of eyes to monitor events from a distance allowing the user to watch from afar without being anywhere near the bat. Early on in the storyline, the hunters encountered Familiars prior to the Sabbat attacking. A familiar who manages to bite a foe will store their blood inside them. This can be used in conjunction withThe Cup of Blood. *Flight is a general ability that Vampires and some others can learn. The spell can be morphed to allow the user to dive into deep others. *Talons - Vampires can turn their nails into talons *They can smell the scent of blood nearby.Chapter 101 Other Abilities Abilities in bold were named, the rest listed are ability descriptions. Not all of these spells are known by every Vampire and some are clan specialties. *'Teleportation'; As demonstrated by Ge Chen. Can teleport himself or others. It is a Ventrue Clan specialty. *'Beast Blood' - A Gangrel Clan specialty, the Gangrel goes into a rage, their speed, strength and aggression greatly increases. *Animal Empathy - the Gangrel takes over the animals mind, allowing for a few minutes to control the animal. It is a clan speciality. *'Power of destruction' - Fan Le Lao mastered this, this is a high level power. *Fire - Taught to Xi Yan but her sire Yi Sai and later learnt by Yue Jian *Water - mentioned as a spell Yi Sai wanted to teach Xi Yan *Ice - mentioned also as a spell he wanted to teach Yi Xia. *Chains - used as a whip or to hold a foe, they appear a single or more length of chain the user can control. They are usually red, but some instances show a white set. *'Sky Trap' - a spell used by Jalousie, it creates a cage of chains. *'Evil Chains' - used against Zhao Yan by Fan Le Lao it held her still until Xi Yan broke it. *Healing - Various vampires have used their abilities to heal by Fraser, Xi Tai and others, but not known by all. *'7 Moons' - used by Fan le Lao to control Zhao Yan, originally admitted to her via a medicine. **'4th Moon'; tells Zhao Yan to give Fan Le Lao her blood. *Spirit summon - a Malkavian Clan specialty allows them to interact with spirits. Trivia *The differences between Vampire: The Masquerade Vampires and Vampires in Vampire Sphere are noted on The Vampire: the Masquerade to Vampire Sphere wikia. References Category:Terminology Category:Vampire Category:Creature